


You okay?

by Abunchofunderscores



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abunchofunderscores/pseuds/Abunchofunderscores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell is embarrassed about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first work on ao3...

“Remmie!” Mitchell screamed out in agony as his best friend was left thrashing in the water.  
Rem Dogg’s wheelchair was holding him down and he couldn’t kick with his paralysed legs.  
Mitchell looked to Alfie for help,  
“I’m allergic to chlorine!” Alfie whispered almost inaudibly.  
“Useless Dickers…” Mitchell groaned as he dove into the pool to retrieve Rem Dogg.

By now Rem Dogg had stopped thrashing and was sinking underneath his wheelchair.  
Mitchell pulled him up to the top of the pool and swam him to the shallow end.  
“REMMIE!!! SPEAK TO ME REM DOGG” Mitchell screamed as he tugged his friend out of the pool.  
Rem Dogg was unconscious, and not coming to any time soon. Mitchell looked to the slowly crowding group, “Anyone know CPR? WHERE IS THE LIFE GUARD? WHERE IS THE FUCKING LIFE GUARD???” Mitchell screamed eyes watering. “YOU ARE A USELESS TEACHER ALFIE”

Mitchell looked at the CPR sign 10 metres from him and hoped he wouldn’t fuck up as he opened Remmie’s mouth and gave him two quick rescue breaths and proceeded for the 20 compressions.  
After 3 indifferent sets Rem Dogg spurted out water onto Mitchell’s face.  
“Remmie…” Mitchell whispered as he pulled his best friend into a hug, “Never do that to me again…”  
“What happened? Why are you crying you twat?” Rem Dogg said, confused by the over protectiveness of Mitchell.  
“You almost died on me…” 

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Mitchell stay behind will you?” Alfie said as the bell rang for the ending of school.

Mitchell’s eyes narrowed as he nodded in silence. 

“What do you want Dickers, Rem Dogg will be waiting for me.”

“I just want to apologise for what happened this morning, I can’t control me allergies”

“He almost died you prick, I’m going”  
And with that Mitchell stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.  
Alfie just sighed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Oi can I sleep over your house tonight Hot Wheels?” Mitchell said as he pushed Rem Dogg down a side walk.

“Why? Worried I’m gonna die on you tonight Gypsyboy?” Rem Dogg said with a grin and a sparkle in his eye as he turned to face Mitchell.

“No, it’s just I don’t have anything to do tonight, mum’s probably going out and… wel-” Mitchell was cut off  
“You want to cuddle with big strong manly Rem Dogg?”  
“You’re a twat.”  
“But you’re in deep love with me and my massive cock” Remm Dog snorted.  
Mitch stopped pushing and walked to the other side of the road, leaving Rem Dogg, to finish rolling for about 2 more minutes.  
“COME OVER AT 6, GOTTA GET MY ROOM SET UP FOR THE SEX OF A LIFE TIME BABY”  
Mitchell turned a corner as red as a turnip. “Dick.” He muttered as he walked on home.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang at exactly 6:01. Rem Dogg called out a quick "COMING!" before rolling out of his bedroom and into the hallway.

He opened the door to see Mitchell waiting patiently."Took your time, Wheelz" He said before inviting himself in.

"Nobody is home tonight" Rem Dogg said following Mitchell into his room, watching Mitchell sit on his bed, "You okay?"

"Hm? Yeah fine..." Mitchell mumbled back.

"No, seriously, what's wrong?" Rem Dogg stared at his best friend.

"Nothing Remmie, I'm fine"

"That's horseshit but whatever."

Mitchell stood up and walked out, "I need to go to the bathroom, be back in a minute"

 

_what the fuck is up with him today..._

 

Mitchell walked back in after a minute and sat back down on the bed, "What are we gonna do tonight?"

"I was thinking we could watch Toy Story 3, again.." Remm Dog said grinning.

"Fuck off, you know the movie does stuff to me man." Mitchell finally smiled.

"Come on, baby you know you wanna cuddle and cry..." Rem Dogg said moving closer to Mitchell grabbing his hand.

Mitchell pulled away quickly, averting his eyes from Rem Dogg.

"Remmie, seriously stop it, it ain't funny anymo-" Mitchell started.

"Is this because of the swimming pool?" Rem Dogg cut him off.

There was silence.

"Yeah."

 

Rem Dogg quickly pulled himself out of his wheel chair and onto the bed, he pulled Mitchell into a hug, "You saved me, I'm alive. Don't worry anymore."

Mitchell started weeping, "I was so worried... I don't want to lose you."

 

Rem Dogg pulled away from the hug, looked into Mitchell eyes, "You won't." Before pulling him into a very awkward quick peck on the lips.

 

"Umm... d-did that j-just happen?" Mitchell stuttered 

"Yeah, do you want some more?" 

Mitchell nodded not being able to say any more, before another longer kiss began.

 


End file.
